


Chocolate Brownies

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Eddie has been working away for three weeks and his girlfriend has missed him. However her sexy little surprise doesn't quite go to plan
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Chocolate Brownies

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror and pulled a face. She looked like an absolute moron; she just knew it. What on earth had possessed her to think she could pull off wearing something like this? She was no Victoria’s Secret model because she was unable to resist having a double chocolate muffin with her morning coffee on the way to work, and she also tended to eat at the slightest emotional inconvenience. She was also certain she had a severe allergy to the gym because just the thought of walking through the doors brought her out in palpitations and hives. She wasn’t fat; she knew that much but neither was she a stick thin supermodel, which made her ask herself again just what the fuck she was doing? The lace black teddy had seemed like a wonderful idea when she bought it, but now she felt like it was just highlighting every lump and bump of her body- and not the good ones either.

Flinging herself backwards on the bed with a sigh, Charlotte pondered taking it off and just greeting Eddie in her normal grotty yet cute pyjamas. No. She slammed her fist angrily on the bed and sat up. She could do this. She was a fully grown woman who hadn’t seen her boyfriend in almost three weeks because he had been covering a story down in Alabama, and she was starving hungry for some Eddie loving. Oh sure, three weeks seemed like nothing but the truth of the matter was it literally almost one month. It was twenty one days of having to use her own right hand and the vibrating friend that had been shoved in a box under the bed since she had first started dating Eddie just over a year ago. Not that it had compared to Eddie but desperate times called for desperate measures, and beggars could not be choosers. 

Standing up in front of the mirror again, she fluffed her hair up and fiddled with her boobs, making sure they sat right; and by right she meant making sure they looked humungous and good enough for Eddie to want to eat. Charlotte smiled to herself, trying to ease out the slightest bit of confidence from somewhere inside of her; trying to convince herself that even if she thought she looked ridiculous, Eddie was going to take one look and devour her whole. She hoped anyway. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and took a deep breath. Eddie was due home any minute and she needed to make sure everything was in order.

Thirty minutes later and there was still no sign of Eddie Brock. Charlotte had given up perching seductively on the sofa with a glass of Prosecco in her hand and was instead sat upright, clicking the heels of her ridiculously high shoes on the floor impatiently. She was about to call him and demand to know why he was so late without even a text to let her know when she heard the deep timbre of his voice outside the door as he muttered something to Venom. Immediately Charlotte felt something pooling in her stomach and she was once again baffled by the fact that Eddie didn’t even need to do anything to make her knees feel weak. She was at the door, yanking it open before he could even put his key in the lock. and Eddie looked up in surprise.

“What the…” his words trailed off as he took in her scantily clad attire and she knew by the way he frowned that Venom was speaking to him.

“Hey babe,” Charlotte smiled, hoping she looked a lot more confident than she felt.

Eddie’s mouth opened and closed a bit like a goldfish and Charlotte felt her nerves building as she stepped back to allow him into the apartment. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off of her but she couldn’t tell what he was thinking and it was starting to make her sweat.

“Eddie?” she spoke quietly. “Are you…? Is this…? You know what, I’ll just go get changed and then we can-“

“-No,” Eddie said suddenly, but when Charlotte frowned at him questioningly he just continued to look at her like she was a complete stranger.

“No what?”

“I…you…”

“ _Eddie cannot talk currently because all of the blood in his body has gone to one place,”_ Venom’s knowing voice purred. “ _I think if I was a human, my reaction would be the same.”_

“Is that right?” Charlotte grinned. “Well I did this especially for you two.”

She twirled around slowly, giving them a view of the barely there teddy she wore and then came to a stop in front of them, biting on her lip in what she hoped was a seductive sort of manner. God she really was appalling at this sort of thing.

Eddie ran a hand across his mouth while his eyes followed Charlotte’s high heels and all the way up her shapely legs to the lacy black thing she wore and he almost came right there and then. Jesus Christ on a bike.

“ _Eddie would like to mate with you right now,”_ Venom spoke on Eddie’s behalf.

“Oh would he?” Charlotte smirked, turning around to sashay away making sure that Eddie was watching every single swing of her hips. “He better come here and do something about it then.”

She threw a wink over her shoulder towards Eddie, who still hadn’t lost the almost doltish expression on his face, and that was when she managed to trip on her stupid high heels. The next second or two went in slow motion as the edge of the coffee table came ever closer to her face and she waited for Venom to reach out a tendril to break her fall. And waited. And waited.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Five hours later_

“How do you feel, babe?”

“Like someone who tried to seduce her boyfriend, fell over like an absolute idiot and managed to break her nose,” Charlotte looked at Eddie and glared.

“Sheesh, sorry for asking,” Eddie pulled a face.

“No, I’m sorry,” Charlotte sighed. “I’m just embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Eddie frowned at her. “Why?”

“Because…” she mumbled, her face turning red. “…Well, let’s face it I’m not the sort of girl who can pull off the whole sexy thing and tonight just proved it.”

“That’s not true,” Eddie tutted, pulling her against his chest.

Charlotte hissed and as her broken nose pressed against Eddie and her eyes began to water with the pain. The emergency room doctor had said it would be sore for a few weeks and the painkillers he had given her were finally wearing off. She didn’t even remember getting to the hospital. All she remembered was being wheeled down to the x ray department and looking down to find with complete and utter relief that Eddie had been thoughtful enough to yank some proper clothes on her before they left the apartment. Apparently she had been awake and shouting about how she would never live it down if he took her to the hospital in what she was wearing, but Charlotte genuinely had no recollection of it.

“Sorry,” Eddie frowned, cupping her face gently and brushing his thumb against her cheekbone. “Listen to me, Charlie. You’re the sexiest and most beautiful woman on the planet.”

“ _Or on any other planet,”_ Venom agreed.

“Sure I am,” Charlotte scoffed.

“It’s true. You don’t even have to try, babe. I think you’re sexy when you wake up in the morning and make those sweet little noises when you’re stretching your arms and trying to force yourself out of bed. I think you’re sexy when you bend over in those sheep pyjama bottoms you love. Or when you stretch out your feet when we’re lying on the sofa watching Netflix and make that quiet groaning noise. I tell ya, it does things to me.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. She knew that Eddie was trying to make her feel better, and for the most part it was working, but she still thought he was being a goofball.

“I mean it,” Eddie peered into her eyes and looked at her with such intensity that she knew it was being serious. “Charlotte, I think you’re perfect in every way and I missed you so much these last three weeks. Honestly, I haven’t stopped thinking about you and it was a pleasant surprise to see you all, well, dressed up like you were. It was, uh… yeah…to be honest I think we should try it again sometime because I swear my dick’s still twitching thinking about it.”

“ _He’s being truthful,”_ Venom purred. “ _Me and Eddie were very excited. But next time we would both like it if you didn’t injure yourself before we could mate with you.”_

“You and me both, Vee,” Charlotte snorted. “You and me both.”

“Now, I think it’s time to get you into bed,” Eddie decided with that gentle smile she loved so much. “We’ll get you tucked up and we can snuggle all night, then in the morning Vee and I can make your favourite breakfast.”

_“Mm, chocolate brownies,”_ Venom licked his lips.

“No Vee,” Eddie chuckled. “I said we’re making Charlie’s favourite breakfast not yours.”

“ _But chocolate brownies should be everyone’s favourite,”_ they could hear Venom’s pout in his voice. _“Why can we not have chocolate brownies?”_

Eddie looked at Charlotte and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Pulling Charlotte close and kissing her forehead softly, he smirked. They both knew that they would be making chocolate brownies for breakfast, but there was no harm in letting Venom bitch about it for a while.

“ _I heard that, Eddie.”_

The end.


End file.
